


The Limited Range of the GHL Mark 0001

by brainofck



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dictation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voice Kink, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack catches up on some desk work during quarantine.  Daniel finds it quite distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Limited Range of the GHL Mark 0001

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sss/gifts).



Daniel was completely sick of quarantine. Ha. No pun.

He lay in the half-light of the sleeping area. Teal'c was practicing Kelnorim on the bunk below him. The colonel and the captain were still awake, working through the boredom. Sam was frantically typing on a laptop. The colonel was shuffling doggedly through a huge pile of paperwork.

Daniel had given up on his work when his eyes started to blur, but now he just wasn't able to fall asleep. He had lain here for almost an hour.

 _The hell with it_ , he finally decided. He'd heard enough locker room talk from enough servicemen to know that everybody did it. He pushed the bedspread down and pushed the waistband of his boxers down and took his already semi-erect cock in his hand.

He did want to be quick about it. It would be embarrassing enough if Jack walked in on him, but Captain Carter? He pressed his lips together and took a deep breath through his nose and his warm delicious hand moved in wonderful, practiced strokes.

Then Jack clicked on the recorder.

Daniel's eyes flew open. Neither of the officers had said anything since _before_ Daniel left the room. Jack had just grunted goodbye when he left.

"Morning, Lieutenant. Just fill in the usual stuff," Jack began.

And now the colonel was… Daniel's cock swelled impossibly.

"Memorandum. From: Me. Re: Limited Range of The Staff Weapon GHL MK0001. To: General Hammond. CC: the rest of the committee. Date: today. Mark it Highly Top Secret."

Jack ran all the words together in a rapid-fire singsong that told Daniel that Jack had worked a long time with his secretary and he didn't need to linger over the preliminaries. Not to mention that he had dictated not a few memos in his day.

He was _dictating a memo_! Daniel just barely stopped the gasp.

"I would like to reiterate my comments in the Command Policy meeting of..." Jack clicked the recorder off.

"Carter, what day is it?"

"Sorry, sir. I didn't have my watch on when they corralled us in here."

Sam's voice, roughened and deep from the illness, tickled Daniel's balls. The ingrained "sir" made Daniel whimper slightly. Precum oozed, picked up by his shaking hand.

Jack grumbled something too low for Daniel to follow.

The recording resumed. "...'gate travel totally screws with my internal calendar," Jack complained to his secretary. "Check the day on my schedule. It was sometime a couple of weeks ago, before we left for P2A-372."

Jack continued with the substance of his memo.

"Field personnel are fully aware of the limitations of the GHL MK0001, especially its extremely limited range."

Daniel had to stop and squeeze his sac, hard. He turned the resulting whine into a heavy exhalation. God help him, it was going to be a memo about the sniper rifles. He had seen Jack on the sniper range with the huge Barrett M107 he signed out of the armory as often as possible when they were on world. Jack would lay sprawled on the ground, _fondling_ the long gun. Daniel had to squeeze himself _again_.

"I restate my recommendation that every SG team be issued two 50mm sniper rifles. The two-mile range on these weapons would effectively eliminate any Jaffa resistance based on staff weapons."

Daniel began lightly and slowly stroking again. Jack's clipped, professional delivery; the fluid flow of the dictation; Daniel couldn't believe how sexy it was.

"And I'm not just sayin' that because I want my Barrett back," Jack muttered. "Don't put that in," he followed up to the recorder. He clicked it off again and paused, as if considering what he wanted to write next.

"You really think two is a good idea, sir?" Carter asked, her frantic typing pausing. Daniel sighed happily. He had not had a wank this good in months. He settled into a holding pattern, listening to their conversation.

"The M107 is a heavy piece of equipment and in a lot of cases, the 'gate is a lot closer to the nearest Jaffa encampment than two miles."

"Ask for two, get one," Jack replied philosophically. "And I've got the other thing covered, too."

The recorder clicked on again as Jack resumed. Daniel was impressed that Jack had not yet had to use the rewind key to revise. He was a first draft kind of guy, Daniel supposed.

"I also advocate a transition away from the FN P90 rifle in favor of the M16. While several team leaders have taken the position that most small arms engagements occur within 100 yards, which is well within the effective range of a P90, the M16 has twice the range of a P90 and considering the limited capabilities of the GHL MK0001, the weight and size advantages of the P90 are far outweighed by the M16's tactical superiority."

Jack had taught Daniel to fire an M16. An M16A2, to be precise. And how to use the grenade launcher. They spent a fair amount of time on the range, Jack coaching him in how to properly lay down a field of fire. Jack making him learn disassembly, cleaning and reassembly. Far more time that Daniel thought was really necessary considering how rapidly Daniel had acquired proficiency with the weapon. Then Jack had brought out an M16A3, then an M16A4. Daniel figured with all the gun freaks the military had to offer, Jack could have gotten his fix of gun talk with anybody. But then again, Daniel was a gun virgin.

His whole back arched up on this train of thought, shoulders and hips pressing down into the mattress. Even though he released his dick completely, his climax came on anyway, firing straight up into the air, splattering around him, his hands clawing at the sheets. He only just managed to stay completely quiet. Jack, unaware that Daniel's world had just exploded in blinding white pleasure, continued his analysis in the other room.

"I do not think expressed concerns about possible proliferation of American small-arms technology to the System Lords is an adequate argument to constrain SG teams to weapons of similar capabilities to the GHL MK0001, when our options include readily available, vastly superior technologies for infantry encounters with the enemy."

"We may not be able to beat them in the sky yet, but we can sure teach them a thing or two on the ground."

The recorder clicked off. Daniel lay lax, panting.

"I'd like to see the policy on the P90 changed, that's for sure," Cater agreed. Jack grunted acknowledgement.

The recorder clicked on again.

"Memorandum. From: Me. Re: Possible off-world applications of the military BRP four-wheeler. To: General Hammond. CC: the rest of the committee. Date: today. Mark it Highly Top Secret."

"Not this again," he heard Captain Carter mutter.

With a sudden broad grin he squirmed out of his underwear and used it to clean up the mess.

**Author's Note:**

> For Sarkka who prompted:
> 
> SG1, Daniel, listening to Jack dictating a memo to himself, voice kink.

> 
> Ah. Dictation!kink. Do the perversions of slashers know no bounds?!
> 
> I had a moment of inspiration when I was trying to come up with content for Jack's memo. Because. You know. I have *no* idea what a full Colonel would dictate a memo about. MREs? The St. Paddy's Day Party? Because I don't have the military background/knowledge to write about MREs, much less some real military thing, except maybe 1980's style cold-war military deterrence and strategic and tactical nuclear weapons capability which doesn't really fit here.
> 
> Except!
> 
> I did read Bill Fawcett's white paper on Alien Technology Item SGA 8903496 GHL Mark 0001, Usage Name: "Staff Weapon" in [Stepping Through The Stargate](http://www.amazon.com/Stepping-Through-Stargate-Archaeology-Military/dp/1932100326/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&s=books&qid=1241775313&sr=8-1), which also includes a brief discussion of the choices the SGC has made regarding equipment and small arms.
> 
> Whoo hoo! Houston, we have a memo!
> 
> Ahem.
> 
> Moving on.


End file.
